


I am not there; I do not sleep.

by TaraHarkon



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Consensual Possession, Major Character Undeath, Possession, Temporary Character Death, Undeath, Wonderland, haunted doll - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraHarkon/pseuds/TaraHarkon
Summary: Angus McDonald went to Wonderland to solve a mystery and ended up finding quite a bit more than he bargained on. Including a friend. Oh, and accidentally commit some criminal crimes. But hey, it happens, right?





	1. Follow the White Rabbit

Angus McDonald had to admit that he probably shouldn't have come here alone. But he was a detective and detectives had to go into dangerous places sometimes if they were going to solve mysteries. Even when those mysteries were about very bad people doing very bad things to little boys like him. And alright, he was only nine years old and not entirely equipped to defend himself if he needed to, but still. He was a detective. Caleb Cleveland wasn't afraid when he solved mysteries and saved the day, and neither was Angus. At least, that was what he kept telling himself as he walked down the black and white spiral road towards the tent in the center of the clearing. 

According to his notes and the research he'd been doing, this place was called Wonderland and for the last year or so, children had been vanishing into its walls at a high rate. Wonderland had always accounted for the disappearances of some adults, but typically children didn't get the same call. The children taken had all been boys, all with dark hair, and most of them elven or half-elven. And not a single one of them had been seen again. There were enough of them that it was clearly a pattern and patterns were what good detectives looked for. 

When he approached the darkened doorway, he gulped. Written in stark letters above the door it read 'Angus McDonald'. Did they know he was coming? How could they have known? But then, he had a lot of questions about exactly how this Wonderland place was doing a lot of things. Taking a deep breath, he stepped through the doorway and deeper into the mystery.

He thought he heard a sound like a quiet laugh and a moment later, there was only darkness.

When Angus woke up, he could hear two sets of voices arguing above him. A man and a woman from the sounds of them, but he couldn't be sure and didn't want to assume. His head was swimming and his vision was blurred. The explanation for the second ones readily obvious. His glasses were missing. He tried to sit up and realized he was tied down. Looking around as much as he could, he saw two brightly dressed figures with dark hair and what he guessed were long, elven ears. 

"Edward, we can't possibly use _him_. He's human. If we do that, then we're just going to have to find another vessel in a few years."

Angus wasn't sure what they were talking about, but he was more than reasonably certain he didn't like what he was hearing. Were they talking about him? About using him as a vessel? Oh, that definitely wasn't good. He strained against the ropes and craned his head, trying to see them. 

"Once we have him in some kind of vessel, the transfer will be easier. And this one has magical potential, dearest Lydia. That should certainly give us the boost we need to break through to the Astral Plane undetected and find our sweet baby brother."

When they walked over to stand on either side of him, Angus pulled even harder, fighting with every ounce of will in his small body. He wanted out and he wanted out now. He was distantly surprised that what the man (Edward?) had in his hand wasn't a knife, but a handbell. What could they do with a bell?

"Fine... but we're going to need to find a better host sooner rather than later. I don't want to lose him again."

"And we won't. Now start the ritual. The sooner we get this started, the sooner we have him back."

Lydia raised her hands towards the ceiling and began to channel power. Edward raised his own hands carefully and then rang the bell once. The sound echoed, hanging in the air, and Angus was suddenly floating up. His vision snapped into perfect focus and he looked around, panic spiking as he realized he could still see himself tied on their altar, unmoving. He was sailing upwards towards a hole in the ceiling. Or a hole in the plane? He flailed in the air, trying to pull himself back towards his body. Maybe it was like swimming? Then he heard another little boy yelling and looked up just in time to see a boy just a bit older than him come out of the hole like he was being pulled. This boy's eyes were wide and his long pointed ears were flared out in terror. Their eyes met and Angus stretched his hand out as far as he could to the scared boy. Their hands met and this new boy pulled Angus away from the open gate. 

"Who are you? Where am I?"

The elven boy was pale and scared, even as he clung to Angus and looked anywhere but at the ritual going on below them.

"Wonderland. I'm Angus. Who are _you_?"

The dark haired boy gulped.

"I'm Keats. Where's Wonderland? I never heard of it."

Then he was tugged downward again towards the altar and Keats looked panicked.

"Angus, what's going on?"

The words he'd heard flashed through his mind and Angus followed them. He barely even needed to make a logical leap. The answer was literally right in front of him. A dark-haired elven boy, a vessel for someone they were trying to call, their sweet baby brother.

"They're trying to resurrect you..." And then his eyes widened with terror. " _Into my body_!"

Keats looked down then, eyes sad as he looked at his brother and sister. Then he looked at Angus.

"But they can't do that. I died. I'm dead. You're not supposed to be dead yet." He saw the bell in Edward's hand and his eyes went wide. "Oh... _oh_. Alright. I think I know how to put you back, but you've gotta promise me I can stay with you. I don't wanna go back to being alone, Angus."

Angus nodded quickly.

"Promise. We can be best friends."

Keats smiled and then let the spell pull them both down, spinning at the last moment and shoving Angus back into his own body.

"And whatever you do, don't touch the bell!"

 


	2. Best Friend, Brother, Safety

Angus blinked his eyes rapidly, wishing he had his glasses. Everything was out of focus again. But he couldn't ask for them. Keats didn't have glasses that he saw. Then Angus' eyes went very wide. He could see one thing perfectly clear beyond Edward and Lydia still standing over him. Keats was standing at the end of the altar, translucent and grinning with one hand raised to his lips. He pointed first at Angus and then at himself and then back at Angus and Angus understood. Taking a breath, he looked back and forth between Edward and Lydia.

"Where- Where am I?"

Keats was nodding and Lydia smiled, brushing Angus' hair back from his face. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead, certain the spell had worked.

"It's alright, Keats, you're home."

Edward turned slightly and Keats darted out of his line of sight before the lich could spot him. That was going to be a problem. They couldn't let these two realize that Angus was in his body and Keats wasn't. Thinking quick, Angus strained at the ropes and looked up, doing his best to look small and confused.

"Eddie? How come I'm tied down?"

That pulled Edward's attention back to Angus and he reached to start untying the ropes. Angus relaxed slightly. He'd made the right guess. He'd have to talk to Keats more the second they were alone and figure out how to get them both out of here safely. Then his gaze fell on the bell again. Keats had said not to touch it but... Could he really leave it here if these two could use it to kill people? When he was untied, he sat up and rubbed at his wrists. They hurt pretty badly.

"How do you feel?"

Lydia's voice was worlds away from where it had been before the ritual. She was soft and gentle now, her words carrying love and tender affection. Angus was startled by that but did his best not to show it.

"Uh... good? Good. I can't see so great though."

Edward rolled his eyes.

"That's what we get for using an imperfect vessel, I suppose. I'll fix the glasses and you can have them."

"Glasses?" Angus made a face, doing his best to mimic how he thought another boy would react to being told he had to wear them instead of growing up wearing them constantly as long as he could remember. "Do I have to?"

Edward smiled at that and tousled Angus' hair.

"It won't be for long, Keats. We'll fix this soon. Promise."

A moment later, Angus had his glasses back and he put them on with care. Keats was hiding on the opposite side of the room and he gave Angus a thumbs up. Then he mimed sleeping. Angus scrubbed at his eyes with his fists and Lydia put a hand on his arm.

"Keats, dear, don't do that. Are you tired?"

Angus reached as though he was reaching for one of his ears, like he had when he was younger, but missed purposefully. He saw Lydia go a bit pale and hid his sense of accomplishment behind a mask of confusion. He hugged himself and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm really, really sleepy. Can I please go take a nap?"

Lydia laughed, forcing a smile onto her face.

"Of course you can, baby brother. It's been a big day for you, hasn't it? Eddie, can you tuck Keats in and I'll go get him a nice glass of milk."

Edward scooped Angus up in his arms, holding the little boy close.

"Everything's going to be okay now, Keats. No one is ever going to take you away from us ever again."

Angus closed his eyes and smiled.

"That sounds really... really good, Eddie."

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Angus sat up in the bed and looked around. It was dark and he couldn't see much. They hadn't left him a nightlight or anything. Of course. They probably forgot he was human and couldn't see in the dark like they could. Licking his lips, he looked around again. Then he took a breath and whispered into the darkness.

"Keats?"  
  
The little boy appeared and grinned at him.  
  
"You did it! You did perfect! But now we gotta get you out of here before Eddie and Lili catch on." Keats settled himself so he was sitting cross-legged just above the blankets. "How do we get you home?"  
  
Angus tensed. Home was a hard thing to talk about even at the best of times. Being honest to himself, he didn't remember his home. He had flashes of memories of something... of a song, of a smile, of something holding him. But nothing else. He had been alone as long as he could remember. Still, he didn't want to stay here, that was for sure.   
"If we can get out, that's good enough. You'll come with me, right?"  
  
Keats nodded and leaned closer, a big smile on his face and his ears flicked up.

"Of course I am. You're my best friend. And..." His ears flicked back then. "And my brother and sister are scary now. I don't like it."  
  
Angus reached out, trying to hug Keats and his hands passed through. With a sigh, Keats leaned back again. They were both quiet for a moment and then Angus smiled.

"It's okay. You can be my brother instead. But we still need to figure out how to get out of here."  
  
Keats considered for a long moment.   
  
"I had a chance to look around and we _should_  just be able to walk out, but we gotta make sure they're distracted first. You know, before we try. And we've gotta try sooner instead of later. Otherwise, they're gonna catch you. You did good guessing today but..."  
  
Angus nodded and reached for his glasses on the nightstand. He'd realized the same thing as Keats. He wouldn't be able to keep this act up. Not for long. Then he paused, looking at him. What if it wasn't a lie?  
  
"Keats, I've got an idea but I don't know if it's gonna work. Just until we figure out how to get out. Can you..." It was a scary idea and it might not work. "Can you be in here too?"  
He held his hand out, nervous, and Keats took it. Then they both looked at each other and Keats vanished into Angus.  
  
"Did it work?" Angus asked, uncertain.  
  
Then he heard a quiet voice inside his head.

_Pretty sure. Can you hear me?_


	3. The Great Escape

It had been a month. An entire frustrating month that felt like it would never end. A month full of blank spots where Keats took control to navigate them through interactions with Edward and Lydia and where Angus tried hard not to think about the fate of the other little boys they had tried to summon Keats into. But most of the time, he was left alone while they worked at... whatever they did during the day. He had been given a wondrous room full of toys and games, with every manner of entertainment a little boy could ask for. They'd even given him a teddy bear in a sailor suit with a little hat to be his friend. He had promptly named it Angus as a cover so they wouldn't wonder if they overheard them talking. At least for now. Keats had been astounded by all of these amazing things and so the two boys spent long hours playing while they worked on their plans. Angus quickly learned that Keats hadn't had much in life, though he didn't like to talk about it, about how he had died and why he was so young.

It had been a month on the day that everything was set, the day that they put their plan into action. Edward and Lydia had come to play with Keats, as they did every evening. And Keats had come to the foreground, leaving Angus in the darkness where he could listen but do nothing else. It was only for now. Then Keats had smiled at Edward and asked about the bell.

"I don't remember it. Where'd it come from? Can I see it?"

He climbed into Edward's lap, smiling up at him innocently. Angus had long since learned that that particular smile could get just about anything out of the twins, so it came as no surprise when Edward held out his hand and the bell appeared.

"It's called the Animus Bell, Keats. And this is what gives us the power to do the wonderful things that we're doing here."

_That's also how they pulled my soul out of my body._

Angus sounded annoyed and Keats couldn't help but giggle. Then he reached for the bell. Edward started to pull it back while Lydia said something that Keats ignored. And then things changed very, very quickly. The spectral form of Keats shot out of Angus and he dove for the bell. It was a beacon of necromantic energy, more than strong enough to let a ghost hold it. And really, he didn't need to hold it, he just needed to knock it out of Edward's hand. 

The Animus Bell rang ominously as it skittered across the floor and Angus dove out of Edward's lap in the opposite direction of the bell. He grabbed the teddy bear that was still close to his hand and ran. A hand grabbed his ankle and he yelped, falling forward.

"You little _brat_!" Lydia yelled at the top of her lungs, pulling him toward her. 

She was glaring as much at her spectral baby brother as at Angus and Angus kicked back at her, trying to get free. Keats did grab the bell then, holding it tightly in his spectral hand.

"Let go of him, Lili. Right now."

"Or what, baby brother? What will you do?" That was Edward, taking a step towards him. "You are supposed to be the one in that body. You are _supposed_  to be fine and happy and back with us. We're a family, Keats. Don't you want to be a family again?"

Keats met Angus' eyes and then shrugged.

"Nah, I'm good. I got a new brother. He doesn't _kill_ people."

Then he dove towards Angus, giving him a boost to get away from Lydia. The bell landed in Angus' hand and almost immediately, he heard a voice in his mind. But Keats overwhelmed it with his own shouting.

_Time to go!_

As they ran through Wonderland, it was collapsing behind them. Angus clung to the bear in his arms, knowing they'd need it later, knowing they'd want something to serve as a place Keats could stay when they couldn't safely be a boy and a ghost or when someone might notice that Angus had two souls in his body.

As the last walls of the tent came crashing down, Angus ran for the treeline, not even noticing the other people suddenly standing in the clearing with the two furious liches. 

 

* * *

 

It was a few days before Angus found his way to civilization. He was exhausted and filthy, his clothing torn and his stomach empty, and he still held the bear tight. If anyone asked now, he would call it Keats. He would establish the lie before anyone could question it. Keats had settled into the bear at the first signs of a road. He knew he would be able to move if he had to, but he would have to remember not to. People would question a strange little boy with a moving teddy bear, even if it could all be explained with magic. Angus didn't have magic. 

Angus turned into the tavern, hoping very much he could get something to eat. He didn't have any money but maybe they would take pity on a lost little boy. He walked up to the counter, taking a moment to adjust his over-sized glasses. He winced when he saw the crack in the glass. He would have to find a way to do something about that. And what could he do? That took money or magic. At least he could still see. 

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

The halfling behind the bar looked him over and then smiled.

"Let me guess, hungry, my buck?"

Angus nodded a little.

"And you haven't got any coin?"

"I'm sorry, Ma'am. I was in the woods and-"

She waved that off and gestured towards the end of the bar. 

"Have a seat and I'll at least get you some milk and a sandwich. You can have milk, can't you?"

When he nodded again, she ducked into the kitchen in the back and Angus went to sit on the stool she'd sent him to. A few minutes later, she set a ham and cheese cut in quarters in front of him with a glass of milk and told him to tuck in.

 

* * *

 

When night came, Angus was on his own again. They could give him a bit of cheap food, but a room was out of the question. So he set off on the road again with Keats at his side. They would have to find someplace so Angus could sleep eventually but they could at least cover so more ground and get further away from the Felicity Wildes first. That was all the pair had on their minds when they heard a sound like someone drawing a knife through fabric right behind them. Angus instinctively dove to the side and dodged the hand that had reached out to grab him. When he turned, a handsome man stood behind him in a dark suit. He was frowning as he looked down at Angus.

"You are Angus McDonald, correct?"

The little boy nodded, jaw clenched. The man settled and Angus realized that just a moment before, he hadn't been standing on the ground.

"By decree of the Raven Queen, I am here to charge you with-" Then he stopped, dropping the ridiculous cockney accent as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "How old you? You look like a seven-year-old."

Angus frowned, standing a little straighter.

"I'm _nine_ , Sir. What are you charging me with? Am I in trouble?"

His thoughts briefly flickered to the bell crammed in the bottom of his makeshift pack and he hoped it had nothing to do with that. The man looked him over and then looked contemplative.

"I can sense an undead creature but... Are you a necromancer, Angus?"

"No, Sir." Angus shook his head. "What's a necromancer?"

He knew perfectly well what the word meant and by the most technical definition, he had to suppose he was one. After all, technically all his time with Keats _was_ necromancy. Sort of, at least.

"A very bad person who raises the dead and breaks my Queen's laws. Now, since you don't seem to be one of those, I'm just going to leave and give you a warning. I bet this is all just a big misunderstanding. You haven't _died_ , have you?"

Angus made his eyes go big and wide.

"No, Sir. Do I look dead to you, Sir?"

The man chuckled and then turned, a scythe appearing in his hand.

"Not a bit. Sorry for scaring you, Angus McDonald. Hopefully, I won't be seeing you again for a very long time."

He drew his scythe across the air and stepped into the opening it tore in the air. The moment it was sealed and he was gone, Keats turned his teddy bear face up to Angus.

"Holy _shit_ , Angus, that was the Grim Reaper."


	4. Memories and Questions

Angus lay in a pile of warm, dry hay in the loft of a barn, listening to the crickets outside in the grass. Keats floated in the air above him, having forgone his teddy bear disguise for the night. He didn't like to spend more time in the stuffed vessel than he had to. He was also bored. Angus needed to sleep, being a human boy and all that, but Keats didn't even need the meditation he'd needed as a living elf. 

"I'll keep watch, I guess." 

Angus looked up at him and then smiled.

"Thanks, Keats." Then he took his glasses off and set them aside. "I was thinking... what should we do next? If that Reaper man comes back again, he's going to try to take you away. But I don't know how to make sure he doesn't catch us and I don't know where we should go."

Keats dropped to sit next to Angus. He was nodded slowly, ears bouncing slightly.

"Yeah... He'll probably be able to track me once he starts thinking about it... What were you doing before you came to Wonderland?"

"I'm a boy detective." Angus grinned brightly and Keats laughed. "I'm not kidding! I'm really a detective and I solve mysteries all the time."

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing at the way you said it!"

They heard a sound outside somewhere and Angus sat up. It had sounded like someone coming near to their hiding place. Keats tensed and then floated closer to the door, vanishing from sight as he did. A shadow crept across the ground looking like a person and Keats flew back to Angus, gesturing for him to stay quiet. They would have to stay hidden for now. Keats dropped into his teddy bear disguise just in case and Angus hugged the bear tightly. 

He woke as the sun rose. Whatever had been creeping around out there hadn't bothered either of them and Angus was half convinced it was just a farmer checking on their barn or their animals. Either way, they headed back down the ladder and back to the road. It was time to head out and maybe find another meal and another place to stay. Angus hefted his makeshift pack onto his shoulders and hoisted the bear into his arms. They had a long road ahead of them again today and Angus had a mystery he had been mulling over for some time now. The mystery of why he was beginning to remember things that didn't make sense. And he kept having dreams about black glass.

* * *

 Angus walked into the next town with some trepidation. The last three, they'd had to run in the night because of people asking questions he couldn't or didn't want to answer. That, and they were both worried about the Reaper and whether or not he would come back. It was tense for the two young boys but with any luck, Glamour Springs would be better. It was small, it was off the main path, and they should be able to get lost in the crowd. Keats was hidden in his teddy bear disguise and Angus held him so they could both look around. A brightly colored poster hung on the wall near the tavern and Angus stopped, looking it over. Sizzle It Up With Taako, it read, over a logo with a frying pan and there was more talking about delicious food the likes of which Angus had never even heard of.

"I wonder what that is... I bet it would be fun. Do you think they charge for people to watch?"

A passing Tiefling chuckled at the question and looked down. He was a handsome man but Angus didn't like something about him. Then he adjusted his glasses and realized the man was wearing a shirt with the same logo as on the poster.

"We don't. And there's free food if you're interested."

That absolutely got Angus' attention and he stood a bit straighter, a big smile on his face. 

"That sounds amazing, Sir! Can I really go and see?"

"Of course. Come on, I was just headed over to get everything set up. I'm part of the show. The name's Sazed."

Angus trotted along beside Sazed, watching him curiously. The man was holding a basket that looked like it was full of jars and bottles and paper wrapped bundles from the market. His tail flicked back and forth as he walked and Angus wondered if he was nervous about the performance. Maybe it was his first time on stage. That made a lot of sense. Soon, they arrived at a traveling wagon that read Sizzle It Up With Taako across the side and a moment later an elf stepped out of it. For just a flash, Angus tensed completely thinking that Edward and Lydia had found them again. Then he realized that no, this elf looked nothing like them. He was certainly dressed in the same sorts of fashionable clothes and bright colors, but he was blond for one and there was something in his appearance that was friendly in a way the twins in Wonderland had only been when they thought his body held the soul of their baby brother. 

The elf pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at Sazed and Angus. Then his ears flicked back and he sighed, sounding annoyed.

"Sazed, why do you have a fuckin' toddler?"

Before Angus could say anything, Sazed spoke up.

"It's okay, Taako. He's here to see the show. And he's hungry."

That seemed to change something and Taako was quiet for a long moment, just looking at Angus. His expression was hard to read but Angus smiled a little, trying to look young and harmless. When Taako spoke again, his voice was softer than before.

"You alone, kid?" When Angus nodded slowly, Taako hesitated and then nodded. "Just stay out of the way and I'll make sure you get a meal. Maybe... maybe something else packed up for the road."

Angus lit up and Taako waved off his excitement. Then he gestured for Angus to go have a seat.

"Well, lucky you. You get to chill out while cha'boy warms up. How do you feel about pancakes?" Then he reached for the basket Sazed had brought from the market. "Sazed, go get the show set up for later."

"I was wondering if maybe we could just... talk about-"

Sazed tried to ask something but Taako gave him a little shove off towards the stage where the show would be later.

"We'll talk post-pancakes, my guy. Just go get shit set up."


	5. Several Kinds of Homecoming

 Angus watched excitedly as Taako flipped pancakes in a frying pan over the fire. Each one came out perfectly browned and fluffy as he flipped it onto a plate. Angus had tucked Keats' bear at his side where the bear and his little sailor suit wouldn't get dirty. Taako held out a tin plate with three pancakes smothered in a strawberry sauce.

"Here, eat up, kid." 

Then he held out a fork. Angus took it with a cheerful thank you and then dug in. It was fluffy and rich and sweet and sticky and the first thing that Angus had eaten in a while. It was delicious. So delicious that he didn't notice the way Taako was watching him intently, ears flicked back and tight against the sides of his head. When the plate was empty, he was startled to realize that Taako was cooking again. Angus set the plate down and watched Taako stirring a thick stew over the fire. It smelled delicious and the man looked over at him again, ears still flicked back.

"That smells amazing, Sir."

"Natch. I'm testing out a new seasoning blend and I figured, you being here and all. Why not give it a go while I've got a captive audience."

The excuse wasn't entirely convincing and Angus smiled. It was obvious that Taako didn't want to look like he cared, so Angus decided to play along.

“Isn’t that child labor, Sir?”

Taako snorted a laugh and then looked down into the pot. It would be a while before it was ready.

“So, where you headed, kid?”

Angus tensed slightly.

“I don’t know, Sir.”

The truthful answer came spilling out and Angus looked down, worry on his face. It wasn’t like he had anywhere to go. He just didn’t want to get found by the Reaper again. He wasn't sure why he was in trouble, but he was completely sure that if they crossed paths again the man would try to take Keats away. And Angus wasn't about to lose his brother. Taako was quiet for a long moment, poking at the stew as it cooked over the fire.

"Try one of the cities. Goldcliff, Neverwinter, something like that. They'll have the most options for a kid like you. Best places to get lost too, if you need it." He didn't look at Angus, just kept staring at the rafts of carrots and parsnips that floated in the thick gravy of the stew. "And this shit? The begging food works, but make sure you know who you're getting it from. Cha'boy's safe. Natch. But don't trust everyone you meet."

Angus nodded immediately, knowing what Taako actually meant and yet picturing Edward and Lydia with their kind smiles and their hidden knives.

"I know, Sir. I'll be careful."

* * *

 

Angus and Keats were on the road again before it was time for Taako to take to the stage with a hefty pack full of bread and cheese and a bespelled container of stew for later. As Angus walked, hugging the bear against his chest, he was thinking.

"Do you think it's a good idea?"

Keats turned towards him, the unblinking eyes of the bear looked at Angus.

"Going to a city? That could be a really good idea. Especially if it means we can stay in one place for a while. And Taako seemed like he knew what he was talking about... But I don't know any of those. I don't remember them from... before."

"I've been to Goldcliff. And my Grandpa used to live in Neverwinter, so I've been there too. But they're both really big and nobody there would bother us, I think. Let's try it."

Angus paused, looking at the road ahead of them. It was a straight dirt track as far as he could see. They would have to get directions. They would have to find several more meals, several more nights worth of places to stay. But if they could find a place in the end that was safe? It would've been worth it. Keats wriggled a bit until Angus set him down.

"Careful! Your feet are gonna get dirty." Angus frowned a little. "We need to get you shoes."

Keats laughed, running ahead a little.

"Come on! We can worry about dirt and shoes later. There's nobody out here now and that means I can run!"

Angus chased after him, backpack bouncing on his back and his laugh echoing through the trees around them.  

* * *

 

When they arrived in Neverwinter, Angus was quick to re-establish some of his old contacts. It hadn't been so long since he'd last been here, not really. And it hadn't been so long since he had set out to solve the mystery of the missing little boys. He had his answers to that now and he knew he wouldn't be the hero bringing them home. But he had found Keats and he had gotten out alive, and that meant that really he had done pretty alright for himself. They found that the old McDonald house was standing vacant and empty and immediately set up camp there as well. Making sure no one realized there were no adults in residence would be difficult but Keats was confident they could pull it off. And with Angus' network of contacts re-established, he would be able to find new mysteries to solve and hopefully get some money so they could get food. Or well, so he could get food. It wasn't like Keats needed it. And Keats had every intention of helping him solve mysteries. 

"It'll be fun, right? And I bet I can do all sorts of things that alive people can't do. Especially if I get out of the bear."

Angus laughed at that, leaning against the wall as he ate a slice of bread smeared over with a thick jam.

"Because you can go through walls and stuff, right? That'll be really useful if we ever need to do an investigation. Or anything like that." Angus took another bite, savoring the sticky jam with all its seeds and sugar. "I can get in lots of places because I'm small but you'll do even better. I wonder if you can learn to pick locks."

Keats floated out of the bear, leaving it sitting on the floor next to Angus, and laid down so he was hovering just above the floor.

"I dunno, but we can always try."


	6. Running Again

 Angus wasn't sure how long passed, how many years he and Keats lived alone in the big house in Neverwinter. It was hard to gauge the flow of time when so much of it was spent, not alone, but spent only in the company of a ghost. He hadn't known when he had returned to the old house, about the wards that his Grandfather had set in place. But if he had, it only would have made him more glad they chose to stay there. It was those wards that kept them safe, those wards that made it so they could stay in one place for as long as they did. Until the day there was a knock at the door, anyway.

Angus had run to the door at the sound, only hesitating at the last moment. He wasn't sure if any of the people he usually worked with or for knew where he lived. It was possible one of them had followed him home, but he wasn't sure he wasn't to open the door to find the kind of person who would follow a little boy home. He looked back at Keats. The ghost boy hung in the air, looking uncertain as well. Then he dove into his bear right before Angus opened the door.

"Hello?"

Angus looked up and up at the adult man standing there in a dark suit, his handsome face intent.

"Angus McDonald. It's very nice to see you again."

The little boy gasped and slammed the door as he realized that the man standing in front of him was the Reaper. He turned and ran towards the stairs, grabbing Keats as he passed.

"We gotta go. Quick!"

There was a sound like fabric ripping and a suddenly flare of light just before the man stepped out into the dusty foyer of the old house. He was holding a scythe in his hand but a moment later it was gone, leaving Angus uncertain as to what he'd just seen. He held Keats tight, silently willing the ghost boy to stay silent. 

"You shouldn't be here, Sir. This... How did you come in like that?"

The Reaper Kravitz took a step towards Angus, eyes narrowed and expression focused.

"You can trick me once, little one. But I will not accept it a second time. The two of you, and yes, I am perfectly aware of your friend in the bear, have both committed crimes against the order of life and death in the eyes of the Raven Queen and-"

Kravitz couldn't even get the rest of the words out before Angus grabbed a vase from nearby and threw it at the Reaper with everything he had. Then the little boy ran. He threw the front door open and grabbed the bag that sat beside it. He'd known he would need to run one day. He'd known he would need to be ready to go. He just hadn't expected it to go like this. As he darted out into the streets, he made his way towards the market. There would be crowds there. He could disappear there. As he did, the bell in the base of the pack felt heavy, heavier than ever. Part of him wanted to pull it out. It could stop the Reaper. It could keep Keats safe.

The bear turned just slightly as Angus began to slow and a shimmer of blue light passed from the bear into Angus. When he opened his eyes again, they were glowing a bright, ethereal blue. Keats stumbled slightly as he adjusted to controlling Angus' body. He could resist the bell. He didn't _need_  to use the bell. He held tight to the bear in his arms and looked around. There was the answer. He saw the train station ahead and ran for it. If the Reaper was looking for them in Neverwinter, then he would simply make sure they weren't in Neverwinter.   
  
"Hello, Sir!" He bounced up to the ticket counter and gave his best smile, putting on all the charm Edward and Lydia had once taught him. "I'd like to get a ticket to go to Rockport."  
  
The human behind the counter stared down at Keats for a long moment and then took a breath.  
  
"Are you traveling alone, young man?"  
  
Keats looked uncertain for a moment. Was that a thing he wasn't allowed to do now? Angus traveled alone all the time.  
  
"Yes, Sir! But I'm going to visit my... Grandpa. In Rockport."  
  
In the back of his mind, he heard Angus snort a laugh but Keats kept the bright smile on his face. The man seemed for just a moment like he was going to question it but then he named a price and traded gold coins for a ticket. Keats got them onto the train and into a seat before sliding back into the bear and letting Angus have control of his body again. Angus adjusted his glasses and leaned back, staring out the window. His thoughts were on the bell again only for a moment before he turned to the bear tucked in at his side and smiled.  
  
"I guess we're going on an adventure, huh, Keats?"  
  
The bear's smile may have been sewn on and immovable, but it seemed brighter as Keats turned towards Angus.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we are, huh? And I bet it's gonna be really fun too."

* * *

It wasn't until they arrived in Rockport that Angus really began to question just how much time he'd been cooped up in the house with Keats. So much had changed. It was a city on the move, full of progress and wonder. There were all sorts of things he'd never seen before, factories full of machines and wondrous inventions. But all of it made Angus wonder. He stopped, standing in front of the polished glass windows of one of the storefronts. It had been so long... but he hadn't changed at all. He was still a ten year old boy. That shouldn't have been possible though, right?


	7. The Rockport Limited

Angus tucked a glass bottle of milk into his basket and thanked the shopkeep fervently. Next stop was the grocer to get a few vegetables and then the baker. He was out of bread and he was also hoping to get a few little treats. And then he could hopefully get a wedge of cheese. That should be enough for a while. It wasn't like he needed to pick anything up for Keats. Turning the next corner, he could see the sign for the greengrocer's shop and smiled. It shouldn't take too much longer to finish up his errands and then he could head home. He heard a sound behind him and turned, expecting to see one of the many Tom Bodetts that made up the population of the city of Rockport. Instead, he found himself looking into the glowing red eyes of the Reaper known as Kravitz. The Reaper leaned towards him, one hand outstretched to make a grab at Angus' arm. The little boy slammed the bottle of milk at the ground, dropped his basket, and ran.

It was officially time to go. Rockport had worked for a hiding place for a long time, longer than he could have possibly hoped. He wasn't sure what it was about this odd place that had concealed him from the Reaper for so long, but whatever it was was over. Angus slammed through the door to the small apartment he and Keats had been staying in and grabbed his bag and his bear.

"Time to go!"

Keats floated in through a wall, startled by the sudden proclamation. 

"What? But I thought..."

"Reaper's back," was Angus' only explanation as he slung the bag over his shoulder and headed towards the train station. Keats sunk into the teddy bear before they'd passed the door and soon they blended into the crowd. As they walked, Angus went through his pockets. He had just enough to buy a one way ticket and that was going to have to be good enough. After that, they'd get creative. 

He bought a ticket and climbed on board the Rockport Limited, going to find himself a seat. He set Keats by the window so the ghost boy could at least watch the scenery. Anything else would be suspicious. After all, teddy bears couldn't normally read. Keats leaned even closer to the window, enjoying watching the city recede. Angus took out a book, listening to the conversations around him while he got comfortable. He would need to come up with a cover story if anyone asked him why he was traveling alone, or where he was going. He ducked down a little further in his seat, listening as the other passengers boarded the train and slowly, he came up with a plan. 

At first, things were quiet and he just watched the men moving around talking to people. They seemed particularly suspicious, likely to pry into things, and probably like they were up to something. It was easy enough to pick up on what they were saying, to piece together at least some of what they were talking about. There were also things he couldn't understand, things that they said that sounded like static, and that piqued his interest. Words tried to creep out of the static, words he could just almost hear. That was more than enough to draw him closer, which is what ended up getting their attention on him.

After spinning a few lies, Angus led them back into a sleeper car one of the other passengers had booked to try and get some more information. It wasn't much and it seemed like the men had bought his lies about being a detective. Now if he could just figure out what their bracers meant and what they were saying that he could just almost hear. Something about a Bureau. And the moon? He could investigate that more later.

Taako leaned back against the wall as Angus finished his explanations, looking at the little boy and then at the teddy bear sitting on the bed beside him.

"How old are you anyway, boy detective?"

Angus took a breath and looked at the men, trying to decide how old to tell them he was. How much counted? Was he still nine? How old did he look? How did years running from the Reaper count when a stranger asked you how old you were? Finally, he decided to just round up a little. Ten years old was absolutely old enough to be on his own. Probably. Well, he decided wryly, if nine years old was old enough to be a death criminal, then ten was certainly old enough to ride a train alone.

"I'm ten, Sirs."

Magnus raised an eyebrow and looked Angus over again.

"Ten, really? And you're a detective. Tracking... a serial killer? At ten?"

"That's right, Sir!"

Angus tried his best to sound convincing, but it was hard to tell if any of the men believed a single thing he was saying. And then whether or not he was lying suddenly didn't matter, as somewhere in the train someone screamed. Angus got to his feet quickly, a panic rising in his mind. He hoped he really had read enough Caleb Cleveland to successfully solve a mystery, because it sounded like he might have one on his plate. 


End file.
